


A Night Alone

by JamesDeanPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sam winchester explicit, sam winchester smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesDeanPrincess/pseuds/JamesDeanPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something sweet and smutty for every Sam!girl. You and Sam spend some time with each other... on each other... in each other.... Does it really matter? Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Alone

Your lips melded together and drifted apart, melded together and drifted apart. They repeated this action over and over, ever so often inviting teeth and tongues to play. Sam’s hand had a firm but gentle grip on your hair, and your fingers grasped at the tendrils of hair on the nape of his neck. He fluidly rolled atop you, keeping a portion of his weight from suffocating you by supporting himself on the arm that had you hair. His free hand, the right one, slid up and down your side, riding up your shirt a bit and rubbing your hipbone. You sighed into his warm mouth and goosebumps dotted your skin, despite the considerable heat of his hand.

  
Your hands slid from the back of his neck to his shoulders, then to his firm chest. You wasted no time in unbuttoning his shirt. Only when you had undone the very last button did Sam leave your lips to sit up and discard his shirt. When he noticed that the trajectory of your stare was aimed at his sculpted torso, he smiled and took your small hand in his large one, kissing it lightly. Then he bent back down to rest his body on your body, hovering his lips over yours and staring intensely into your eyes. But when you tried to finally close the gap, he moved his lips to your neck instead.

  
He sucked lightly at first, just teasing the sensitive nerves of your skin. But then he began to massage the tissue of your neck with his mouth, flicking his tongue out to add to the pleasure, causing you to begin to pant. While you were distracted by his mouth, his hand slipped under your shirt and grabbed your breast, kneading it in circles and flicking your nipple. You let out a shaky “Sam, please.” And as a result felt Sam smirk against the darkened flesh of your neck. He let off the suction and bit your neck once, then sat up once again, this time to remove your shirt. Next came your pants. And then he leaned back down, but much, much lower on your body. He put your legs over your shoulders and wetly kissed all along the inside of your thighs. When he got to the apex, you were nearly vibrating with anticipation. (What seemed like) ages later, he pressed his hot mouth over your clothed center, wiggling his tongue against the place you needed it most. You cried out at the stimulation, gripping the sheets in your hands tightly.

  
Sam pulled your soaking underwear off with his teeth, tossing them to some corner of the bedroom. He dove back down to your folds, licking voraciously and pressing on your clit with the cartilage of his nose. You began to squirm as you moaned and gripped the sheets tighter. He pinned your hips down and then moved one of your hands to his hair. Even in your blissful haze you got the message and moved the other as well. As you rubbed his scalp with your fingernails and tugged at his locks, he entered two fingers into you and took the attention of his tongue to your clit. He still had your hips pinned, so you arched your back instead, making unholy noises.

  
You were right on the edge and he knew it.

  
Curling his fingers and rubbing forcibly against your walls was the straw that broke the camel’s back. You let out a cry of something incoherent, but Sam heard his name somewhere in there. He let you come down before he removed his pants and boxer briefs, crawling back up to eye level. He brushed some hair out your eyes and whispered, “Are you okay?”

  
You smiled and whispered back, “Perfect.”

  
“Good.” He said, kissing your mouth and ever so slowly pushing his length inside you, inch by inch, all the way up to the hilt. He waited for you to adjust before he started up a pace. It was fairly slow at first, but he needed more. He sped up, his tip nearly hitting your cervix as he pounded. You were almost constantly moaning and whimpering at this point, and he grunted with each thrust as sweat began to coat your bodies. He buried his head in the crook of your neck and groaned loudly, flipping over and putting you on top.

  
He wrapped one arm around your hips and the other around your shoulders to pull you down harder on him as you bounced. You held onto his hair for dear life as you felt how deep he was and the pressure that was building at the powerful up-and-down motions. You leaned against him and he pulled you close in a tight hug as he helped you keep a fast pace. You scraped your fingernails across his muscled back and cried out into his shoulder and he hit your A-spot repeatedly. “Sam… I’m so close… I’m....”

  
“Ung! I know, baby… Me too… Just let it out. Come on, baby girl,” he moved his thumb down to rub your clit in circles. “Come for me.”

  
At his words the tight knot in your stomach broke free and wave after wave of pleasure cascaded over your body. “God! God, oh God! SAM! SAAM!” you screamed. You clenched down tight around him as a second orgasm hit you, and he came hard, yelling your name, his voice breaking and his muscles flexing as he fully released, filling you with his hot seed.

  
When you both had come down, you pulled off of Sam and he laid back on the bed, still holding onto you. You nuzzled into his neck and laid your head on his shoulder, and he draped a sheet across your tangled bodies. He wrapped his arms tighter around you and kissed your hair. “I love you, Y/n.”

  
“I love you too, Sammy.” You said sleepily, one arm under his head and the other resting on his chest. You fell asleep quickly, letting Sam’s still-racing heartbeat take you away. Seconds later he was right there with you.


End file.
